More Than an Ice Mage
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: Mayuri injects a growth serum into Toshiro, but something unexpected happens. The chibi captain gets teleported to the Fairy Tail universe, except he's . . . not so chibi.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is a response to a request from daniel koga. When she asked me to do this, I thought it would be a really cute couple. Thanks again daniel, for giving me the idea for my first Bleach crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

"Leave me alone!" screamed Captain Hitsuguya as he ran for his life.

"Now, now chibi taicho, it's just a little experiment. It won't hurt, not much anyway."

"Get away from me you creepy bastard!" Toshiro responded.

"Tch, now you're just being difficult! This is exactly why I hate children." said Captain Mayuri.

Toshiro stopped and turned around. "I AM NOT A KID!"

That one moment pause was all it took for the captain of the 12th squad and head of the Department of Research and Development to catch up to the young Captain. Mayuri slammed a syringe with some sort of strange transparent, blue fluid into Hitsuguya's left shoulder.

Toshiro yelped in pain as the strange substance was injected into his bloodstream. His reitsu spiked dramatically and he began glowing as his entire body tingled painfully.

"What . . . did you . . . do!?" asked Toshiro.

"Nothing much, just a little serum I invented. It puts a kink in my neck having to look down on you every time you are in my presence. Hn, yes. Very good, very interesting. I'm going to have Nemu write down notes for this."

Toshiro yelled as the pain increased. His reitsu spiked even more as did the glowing around his body. Then he started fading, pulsing in and out of existence. "What's . . . happening?" he managed to ask.

"Hmm, this is odd. This wasn't in my expectations." said Mayuri.

Toshiro was about to ask Mayuri what that was supposed to mean when he was hit by an even greater amount of pain. The light then became blinding as he lost consciousness.

**Now, before any of you say anything, yes, I could have used Urahara, but Mayuri is such a creepy bastard that I just had to use this. Oh and btw, this is after the war with Aizen. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Roommate

**About the length of the first 'chapter', that was a prologue. The actual chapters will be over 1,200 words long, at least, that's what I'm going to try for. Now, before anyone comes after me with flamethrowers, Toshiro was made the height of someone who's 17 for purely romance/plot purposes. Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

"Urg." Toshiro groaned as he sat up.

"You're awake!" a small blue haired girl said happily.

"Where am I?" he asked her. _'What's wrong with my voice?' _he thought.

There wasn't anything specifically wrong with his voice, it was just . . . different. It sounded . . . deeper, more mature.

"You're at the guild Fairy Tail. In the infirmary at least. Nastu found you on his way here, you're lucky it wasn't Erza who found you, or you might've been asleep for a few more days."

"A few _more? _How long was I out?" he asked.

"About three days."

"Three days!?"

"Well, Nastu may have tried to set you on fire while he was attempting to wake you up," the girl said, cringing a little.

"WHAT?!"

After a couple of seconds later a pink haired boy burst into the room.

"Hey! Whitey's up! Hi I'm Natsu, nice to meet ya!" said Natsu.

Toshiro stood and took the correct stance. "Way of Destruction #31: Red Shot Fire!"

Natsu's eyes widened as the narrow beam of fire shot towards him. Then Hitsuguya's eyes widened as the fire disappeared into Natsu's mouth.

"Your fire has a weird taste to it, but not bad." said Natsu.

"What are you?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. You seem kinda strong, so fight m—!" he was cut off by a kick to the face that sent him flying to the other end of the room. **(A/N: Haha! Lucy Kick strikes again!)**

"Nastu! He just woke up! You can't just go around challenging people whenever you feel like!" said a scantily clad blonde woman who was standing in the doorway to the infirmary.

"Ow! Lucy, you're mean!" Natsu whined, rubbing the large lump on his head.

"Lucy's right, Natsu." said the girl.

"Sorry about him," said Lucy. "Hi, I'm Lucy, and that's Wendy," she said, indicating the blue haired girl.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya." he said.

"Pleased to meet you Toshiro!" said Lucy.

"Please lay back down Toshiro-san, you need rest." said Wendy.

"I'll be fine, but could you tell me where my zanpaktou is?"

"Your what?" Lucy and Wendy asked in unison.

Toshiro sighed exasperatedly. "My sword. Where is my sword?"

"I believe Master Makarov has it," said a girl with long white hair. "I'm Mirajane, by the way."

"Well, where is he? I would like it back now." asked Toshiro.

"Oh he's just outside in the main guild hall," said Mirajane, gesturing towards the door.

Toshiro made his way to the door. _'Did I get taller? Or are the people here just short?' _he thought.

He walked through the door and froze in shock. The partying that was going on could have rivaled the ones held by the 11th squad, and those could get pretty rowdy. There was a woman sitting at the bar drinking alcohol by the barrel, and a brawl had broken out.

There was a middle aged man and a tiny old man yelling at the people to stop destroying the guild, not that they listened. Assuming that the older one was in charge, he went to the old man.

"Are you Master Makarov?"

"I am Makarov, but Macao is the current master, I'm taking a well-deserved vacation!" he said cheerily, holding up a mug of booze.

"Could I have Hyourinmaru back?" asked Toshiro.

The old man stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Could I have my sword please?" said Toshiro.

"Huh? Your sword? Oh yeah, of course! Here you go," said Makarov, reaching behind the bar and handing Toshiro his zanpaktou.

"Thank you." Toshiro walked towards the door that he assumed led to the outside.

"May I inquire as to where you are going, young lad?" asked Makarov.

"Home," was all that Toshiro said.

He went outside and looked around, making sure there was no one around to watch. _'I wonder how all those people could see me? *Sigh* Doesn't matter, I have to get back so I can do paperwork, god knows Matsumoto won't do it, she'd rather drink sake all day. Why did I ever choose her as my Vice Captain?'_ he thought as he opened the senkaimon . . . or at least tried to.

"What the—?" he said. He tried again . . . and again . . . and again.

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK, DAMMIT!" he yelled as he tried for the fifth time.

"Are you okay?"

Toshiro whirled around to see Lucy standing behind him with an expression that suggested that she was questioning his mental stability. Toshiro put his sword away.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You're not from Fiore, are you?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, I've never been here until . . . three days ago."

"Really? Do you have a place to stay, or money that you can use to rent a place?"

"No, I'll be fine sleeping out in the open." said Toshiro.

"But there's going to be a big storm tonight!" Lucy protested.

"I'll be fine! Quit treating me like a kid!" Toshiro yelled, getting irritated.

A nerve in Lucy's temple twitched and she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "You may be a jerk, but I'm not going to let you catch your death of cold because you're a stubborn idiot who doesn't want to seem dependent on somebody else!" she stated, dragging him off to who-knows-where.

"M-matte! Where are you taking me?!" Toshiro demanded.

"You can sleep on the couch," she said.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're deciding on all by yourself?!"

"Until you have a reliable form of shelter to stay in, you will be living with me."

"N-n-n-NANIIIIIII!"

**God I just love torturing characters. This isn't actually isn't turning out too bad, if I do say so myself. Or maybe I'm just getting a big head from all the positive reviews. Well, either way, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: All Grown Up

"The bathroom is over there, that leads to the kitchen, and that door leads to my bedroom, which you are not allowed into under any circumstance, and this, of course, is the living area. Now, do you have any questions?" asked Lucy.

He dumbly shook his head.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch, unless you want to sleep on the recliner?"

"U-um, the couch is fine," said Toshiro.

_'How the hell did I even get dragged into this mess!?' _Toshiro shouted internally. Then he remembered what happed with Mayuri before he woke up in the Fairy Tail infirmary. _'When I get my hands on that crazy bastard, I am going. To. Murder. Him!'_

"And if I catch you doing _any_ peeping . . . you'll be out on the streets faster than you can say 'Saint Bernard'." said Lucy.

"Why the hell would I peep!?" Toshiro shouted indignantly.

"Just making sure," said Lucy.

Toshiro just stood there with brow twitching, feeling a combination of disbelief and anger.

"Oh, and _do not _touch the papers on the desk," said Lucy.

"I won't," said Toshiro, starting to get a little irritated.

Just then they heard some banging coming from Lucy's bedroom. A nerve in Lucy's forehead began to twitch.

"Natsu!" she growled, stomping toward her room.

She turned towards Toshiro with an obviously forced smile. "Pleased excuse me a moment," she said before entering her room.

A few milliseconds later, a loud bang was heard, followed by a yelp of pain, which was closely followed by Lucy screaming at the intruder.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO USE THE GOD DAMNED DOOR?!"

Lucy's shouting startled Toshiro. He got a little scared as he heard more thudding and yelps from Natsu. Toshiro sweatdropped as he heard Lucy yell at Natsu to use the door after he jumped out the window. Lucy burst out her room.

"What . . . was that about?" asked Toshiro.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu and my other teammates always break into my house, Natsu doesn't even use the door."

"Then why don't you just lock the window and the door, or tell them not to break into your house anymore? Surely that would be easier?" Toshiro suggested.

"If only it were that easy. If I locked the windows, Natsu would break it. If I locked the door, Erza or Gray would break it down. It's already hard enough making sure they don't eat me out of house and home and making the rent without having to pay repair bills as well. And even if I asked them, they probably wouldn't listen." she said.

"That sounds troublesome," said Toshiro, sweatdropping at her friend's blatant disregard to her privacy.

"You have no idea," she said as her shoulders slumped.

"Why do you have a hard time making the rent though?" asked Toshiro.

"Every time we go on a mission they end up destroying something, so most of the reward money goes towards damage compensation." Lucy explained.

"Well maybe I could help," he said.

"Eh? Nani?"

"Maybe I could go on missions with you until I can figure out a way to get back to Soul Society, or they send someone to come get me." he suggested.

"That'd be great!" Lucy cried, glomping Toshiro. "Oh you're a life saver! But, um, what's Soul Society?" She asked, letting go of him.

Toshiro blanched at his slip of the tongue. He quickly attempted to cover his tracks.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Lucy didn't buy it. Fortunately, she decided to leave it at that. Toshiro let out a relieved sigh.

_'That was a close one. I really need to be careful of what I say since I don't have one of those memory replacers.' _he thought. "You mind if I take a bath?" he asked her, making sure that the subject was changed.

"Eh? Oh, sure, go ahead." said Lucy.

Toshiro went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water in his face, trying to gather his thoughts and make sense of everything that had happened that day. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he looked into the mirror above the sink.

He shouted in surprise and stumbled back against the bathroom wall. Lucy knocked on the door.

"Toshiro, are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just . . . stubbed my toe." he called to her.

He waved his hand and watched as the man in the mirror copied his movement. He was confused. He was looking at himself but he was, older. He was taller and his face was longer and more mature. His hair was hair wasn't so wild and spikey. It was still spikey but it didn't seem to defy gravity as much.

Toshiro then touched his face, to make sure it was what he actually looked like. The shape he felt matched the one in his reflection. But he wondered how. Then he remembered what Mayuri said about he was tired of Toshiro being so short, right before he injected him with that . . . whatever it was.

Now he understood why everyone had seemed shorter than they should have been and why his sword had seemed somewhat smaller than he remembered. But it still didn't explain why he was unable to open the senkaimon gate.

He turned on the water for the tub and let it run as he undressed. The place he was in now was very similar to the world of the living, but it felt . . . different. The air, the streets, even the people seemed different. There were no spirit particles in the air, but something else that felt strange, but not in a bad way.

He looked at Hyourinmaru after leaning it against the wall. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked it.

The blade pulsed briefly in its sheath to answer it's master. He knew that his zanpaktou knew just about as much as he did on this matter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

**You know, I think this story is turning out surprisingly well, despite my slight apprehension of doing a Bleach fan-fiction. Maybe it's because I don't enjoy Bleach all that much anymore. I mean it started out alright, but then it the fights started lasting 10 episodes and then there was the filler arcs, and it really just sort of put me off the whole thing.**

**Anyway, enough rambling, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

**And if anyone comes after me with grenades and various other explosives, saying how great Bleach is, I'm going to ignore them cause they are not worth my time nor aggravation. **


End file.
